<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>潮 by MelpomeneAndErato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958311">潮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelpomeneAndErato/pseuds/MelpomeneAndErato'>MelpomeneAndErato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelpomeneAndErato/pseuds/MelpomeneAndErato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>潮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“随便你怎么说。”</p>
<p>“你至少在他们面前不要那么像你，你需要许可证。”</p>
<p>“我有的是办法出境。”</p>
<p>修长苍白的手从忒修斯身后环过来，翻飞上下间给他扣上马甲的扣子。忒修斯微微挺直了背方便纽特的动作，皱着眉从穿衣镜里看着那双灵活的、料理神奇动物时游刃有余的手。昨晚纽特在他肩胛骨附近留下了几道红痕，今天早上忒修斯才发现。血红色已经有些褪去了，但还是明晰的像个什么烙印要嵌进皮肉里。</p>
<p>“你在看什么？”</p>
<p>忒修斯摇摇头，“没什么。”</p>
<p>这对兄弟的身高差不大，纽特从忒修斯身后偏偏头，在镜子里和忒修斯‘对视’。他很少会这样做，因为他不喜欢别人投来的直白目光，无论那里面包含着什么。纽特的目光是游移躲闪的，和他饲养的某些小动物一般羞涩。</p>
<p>他松开手，拿过一边的西装外套递给忒修斯，“英国人，多么讲究。”</p>
<p>“你自己也像个‘英国人’一样讲究。”忒修斯反手扯了扯纽特的睡衣，把他拉到身前来，“邓布利多给你们看过厄里斯魔镜吗？”</p>
<p>“没有。他只让我们对付过博格特。”</p>
<p>“你最讨厌的是齐齐整整的办公桌，我知道。告诉我，你最想要什么？”</p>
<p>纽特思索了一下说：“也许是斯莱特林的蛇怪。”</p>
<p>“坏小孩。”忒修斯闷笑了一声，他也知道这个霍格沃茨塔楼里流传已久的传说。他左手抬起纽特的下巴让他看着镜子，右手攀上纽特的腰，“厄里斯魔镜能让人看到最渴望的东西。”</p>
<p>他在纽特的耳垂上亲吻了一下，“邓布利多为什么这么喜欢你，愿意让你把它搬到家里来？”</p>
<p>他们从来没有避讳他们相爱的这件事，也从来没有刻意去追溯什么开始的时间。在不知不觉间这些奇妙的情愫就在他们之间产生了，如同迷情剂般不可控的潮水没过他们的头顶。美好的，爱情。</p>
<p>被禁止出境的这一段时间纽特不得不闲下来，窝在公寓里写书，或者是钻进箱子里陪陪驺吾，给嗅嗅一两个硬币当甜头。动物们越来越多了，他们依赖纽特，把他视作伙伴。</p>
<p>忒修斯不太受这些神奇生物的喜欢，尽管他努力想靠近它们一点，却受到退避三舍的待遇。有一次纽特把嗅嗅抓起来，然后示意忒修斯给它点什么。忒修斯把手伸进口袋里掏出一个金加隆给它，这毛茸茸的小生物伸出它的小爪子抢走抱在怀里，才勉勉强强让忒修斯摸了摸它的头。</p>
<p>纽特叹了口气，把金加隆拿回来。然后在嗅嗅来抢之前掏出一个袖扣塞到它手里：“为什么它们总这么抗拒你？”</p>
<p>其实被不被它们喜欢忒修斯根本无所谓，只不过是为了讨弟弟开心而已。他深表遗憾似地挠挠嗅嗅的肚子，叮叮当当掉出来一堆小金属物件：“也许是因为我没什么耐心。”</p>
<p>“我觉得你挺有耐心的。”</p>
<p>忒修斯抬头笑了一下，把金加隆又放进纽特的口袋里：“所以你是唯一喜欢我的神奇动物。”</p>
<p>伦敦的这间公寓有点年头了，爱德华七世即位之前就已经存在。阴雨天房间里会很潮，他们把壁炉生起来赶走让人打不起精神的湿意，却又会因为宽大扶手椅里的一个紧密的拥抱而昏昏欲睡。巫师可以用魔杖赶走这些，因为这实在太影响生活效率了。但他们其实也只是‘会魔法’的普通人而已，普通人是不会主动抗拒这些令人迷醉的诱惑的。</p>
<p>所以他们放肆起来，亲吻拥抱做爱，溺死在快感次第的潮汐之中，像每一个生在这地上的人。</p>
<p>“忒修斯。”</p>
<p>收到召唤而回过头，纽特站在餐桌前看他：“你想要红茶吗？”</p>
<p>当然，天气太冷了——话到嘴边又转了一圈，忒修斯发现不知不觉已经冬天了，挂在墙上的钟指针停在“SNOWY”，外面正在下今年的第一场大雪。</p>
<p>忒修斯说：“太冷了，来点热红酒怎么样？”</p>
<p>纽特没有异议，挥了挥魔杖。橙皮、丁香、肉桂的味道随着红酒的加热而升温，蔓延到公寓里每一寸空气里。像一只抚慰人心的手般让人慰贴。杯子在空中滑翔了一下落进忒修斯的手里，温度正好。</p>
<p>“我们上一次共处一室喝热红酒好像已经是你读四年级的时候了。”</p>
<p>“以前只有妈妈会做这个。我不喜欢回家。”</p>
<p>“你的那些动物朋友比我重要，是不是？”</p>
<p>“你的傲罗事业不也是吗？”</p>
<p>忒修斯拽住纽特的手腕让他坐在自己腿上。成年男人的身形，不像小时候小小的一团。他捏了捏纽特的掌心：“给你一次重新说话的机会。”</p>
<p>“你不要总告诉我该干些什么。”</p>
<p>柔软的触感落在唇上。纽特依然喝的是红茶，像放了不少糖，甜滋滋的。忒修斯享受着这个自己处于被动的吻，手插入弟弟的发间，微微摩挲。纽特的发丝很软，缠绕在他的手指上说不出的暧昧。</p>
<p>分开之后纽特的额头抵在忒修斯的肩上喘息，他着实不是一个情场老手，青涩得像个少年人。纽特很少这样做，今天也许是因为空气里的酒香实在太过浓烈，让自己昏了头。忒修斯脱掉了他考究的西服，衬衫透过来的温度让纽特有些脸红。他一直都是个内向的人，这一点即使在面对忒修斯时也一样。</p>
<p>“Artemis，狩猎女神。”</p>
<p>“你别总喊这个名字。”</p>
<p>忒修斯笑了笑，“说不定你真的受到她的庇护呢？你是如此为生命们喜爱。”</p>
<p>谁也不知道为什么母亲会给纽特这样一个中间名，或许寓意是万物的宠儿、心中的月亮——太多理由可以猜测了。纽特不太喜欢这个名字，忒修斯却经常说着玩。</p>
<p>女神的子民毫不费力地捕获了他的心。</p>
<p>纽特入学的时候忒修斯已经进入魔法部了，但他悄悄回了霍格沃茨看新生的分院仪式。城堡里不允许幻影移形，他的时间很赶。幸好老旧的分院帽唱完年年不同的歌之后没有多久就轮到纽特。他的眼神飘飘忽忽的不知道该往哪里看，也没答教授的话。尖顶帽最后把他送去了赫奇帕奇，忒修斯的心也跟着落地。这个结果很好，虽然纽特没有去格兰芬多让他有点失望。</p>
<p>赫奇帕奇的学生们簇拥着欢迎纽特，他被围在他们中央像是一只幼崽。有人给纽特围上了黄色的围巾，一个赫奇帕奇。忠诚、正直、诚实。</p>
<p>忒修斯有意无意地去看望纽特，也知道他在学校里不太合群。当纽特五年级的时候忒修斯从梦中惊醒了，那是个不同寻常的梦，也许早有预兆，也许早已不是什么偶然发生。他在渴望着纽特纤细的成长中的身体，这一点毋庸置疑。</p>
<p>纽特对忒修斯太不设防了。他身上有一种几乎可以说是性感的东西，这和那些肉欲的情色意味不同，干净而剔透。晨起从领口里露出的一截锁骨比不上他衬衣袖口露出的手腕。忒修斯承认自己以兄长的名义拥抱过纽特很多次，甚至是亲吻过他的额头。都是为了满足自己的一己私心，给内心疯长的欲望念一次一忘皆空。</p>
<p>直到有一天纽特无意问他：</p>
<p>“忒修斯，你有爱的人吗？”</p>
<p>“或许。”</p>
<p>纽特站在晨光中喂一只渡鸦幼崽，把食物掰碎了一点点让它啄食。片刻后他突然像通上了电一般开口你。那我或许爱你。”</p>
<p>他走到一边把手洗干净，然后对忒修斯露出了一个疑惑的表情：“你想说什么吗？”</p>
<p>“你爱我？”</p>
<p>“只是说或许。”</p>
<p>多么诚实的赫奇帕奇，加五十分。</p>
<p>纽特是个叛逆的小孩，纵然忒修斯可以包容他的一切也忍不住这么想。他和这个社会格格不入，游走在阵营之间像个异类。无视所有规则，只要是为了神奇动物让他做什么都可以。</p>
<p>自己居然会吃那些动物的醋，真是疯了。于是忒修斯从背后揽过一头雾水的纽特的腰，奔赴下一场不知昼夜的性 爱。</p>
<p>扣住他的手，封住他的唇，侵占他的身体，提醒他自己有多么炙热，多么咄咄逼人。</p>
<p>“纽特。”</p>
<p>“嗯？”</p>
<p>“分院仪式你看到我了吗？”</p>
<p>“看到了。”</p>
<p>纽特知道忒修斯会偷偷去霍格沃茨看他。但他装作没发现，只是把围巾扯高一点挡住自己的半张脸和些许无措。忒修斯是个高大英俊的年轻人，很受人喜欢。纽特退学后去了东线战场对付乌克兰铁肚皮，但即使是在那样的烟熏火燎中也能听到战斗英雄斯卡曼德的桃色新闻。忒修斯在战场上立了功，成为了女巫们暗送秋波、大献殷勤的对象。纽特走了走神，被火龙发火过后留下的火星烫伤了手腕。</p>
<p>留下一点小小的疤痕，纽特也并不想找人处理掉。</p>
<p>再次见到忒修斯战争已经结束了。那段时间人间是多么奇妙，到处都是残垣断壁，人们拖着沉重的脚步从朝阳里醒来迎接复苏。每个人脸上都写着疲惫和，新希望。</p>
<p>同事说有人来找他时，纽特刚解决了猫狸子正在喂一窝渡鸦幼崽。它们太小了，连毛都没长齐呢。纽特也不记得自己胡乱回答了什么，直到风尘仆仆的忒修斯站在他面前，给了他一个实在太过用力的拥抱。</p>
<p>‘Hugger。’</p>
<p>忒修斯喜欢这样。他想要拥抱别人时会伸手暗示，等着人来拥抱他。从小到大都是这样，仿佛那个最喜欢拥抱的人不是他。但那次见面不一样，也许已经过了十多年，距离上一次忒修斯主动把他拉进怀里。</p>
<p>“忒修斯？”他轻轻地叫哥哥。</p>
<p>忒修斯放开了他。“好久不见。”</p>
<p>纽特觉得自己中了混淆咒，头晕目眩之中他问忒修斯有没有爱人。忒修斯坐在他身边的窗台上，纽特突然有点想要亲吻他饱满的额头。俊美的男人勾了勾嘴角，给出一个模糊不清的答案。</p>
<p>我想我是爱上他了。纽特听见自己内心的声音，有一种禁忌而叛逆的快感。</p>
<p>最后忒修斯只是克制地再一次拥抱了他。新的联系产生了，也许是像牢不可破咒那样不可违背的东西。纽特稍微挣脱了一下，把手套摘下来摸了摸忒修斯眉毛上短短的疤。</p>
<p>“这是怎么了？”</p>
<p>“在战壕里我听到一点东西，没什么。”</p>
<p>纽特短暂地抚摸了一下自己的右手腕，觉得心跳加快了一点。</p>
<p>“我今天去问问，看能不能帮你把许可证弄下来。”</p>
<p>“我说了…”纽特还躺在床上，太过疯狂了昨天晚上。忒修斯挥一挥魔杖把地上的衣服扔进洗衣篮里。“你需要一个许可证，纽特。”</p>
<p>“拿到许可证我又要走了。”</p>
<p>“你会回来的。”忒修斯蹲在窗前，把领带递给纽特，“而且我幻影移形学的还不错。”</p>
<p>纽特撑起身子给忒修斯打上领带，布料有些滑，莫名让人想到新生的鸟蛇：“梅林的胡子啊，我真不知道你是怎么忍受这样天天上班的。”</p>
<p>“真庆幸你讨厌的只是办公桌，而不是我。”</p>
<p>“可能会是你。”</p>
<p>忒修斯拨开纽特的额发，“我知道神奇动物对你有多重要，你不要让我用点小手段让你永远也没办法出去。”</p>
<p>“你会吗？”</p>
<p>“Artemis。”忒修斯叹了口气，“我当然不会。”</p>
<p>白色的晨雾如潮水一样淹没了伦敦，像是一大堆守护神从窗外呼啸而过。纽特已经很久没用过呼神护卫了，他摸到床头放着的魔杖。</p>
<p>“Expecto Patronum.”</p>
<p>神灵般的动物顷刻间从杖间跃出，拱了拱纽特的手。最后它跳上窗棂，消散在空气里。</p>
<p>纽特从未如此快乐。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>